Holidays For The Horny
by Prussian Approved
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hates the holidays. He always has and always will. The only thing that keeps him from going crazy during those days is his lovely Naruto. And Naruto has a certain way for making Sasuke enjoy those holidays. OCCness SasuNaru
1. What A Way To Start The New Year

**Okay, this is just something random that came up when I was listening to this song called Plotless Series- Chrisucks Day. Haha, it is funny. One of my favorite songs made by that person.**

**Something about this is making me uneasy but, it is worth a shot, right? Since I can't think of anything for the sequel to I'm Not Ready (Which I recommend you read XD)**

**I would like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend Chriserria. I forgot what she did but haha. Oh well. HERE YOU GO CHRISERRIA!!!! :D**

**Haha, once you get the idea of the story, you'll know how many chapters there will be. Muhahaha. Okay, now, let's move onto the disclaimer before Kishimoto shoots me for taking so long. Itachi?**

**Itachi: We Do Not Own Naruto!! If Houseki Did, The World Would Probably Drown From All The Nosebleeds From The Fangirls And FanBoys. Nor Do We Own Hip's Don't Lie**

**Warning: Lemons mostly likely in every chapter. SasuNaru. Language. Maybe even (If I'm nice) some NaruSasu TT^TT**

**Alright now, let's get this started!!! By the way, Sasuke's POV**

**What A Way To Start The New Year**

"Five, four, three…"

New Years.

"Two….."

What's so special about it? I could care less.

"One….."

All we do is just repeat the same thing. Nothing new. All the same holidays with the same days.

"Happy New Years!!!"

The only reason I am even outside in the cold listening to people scream in my ear about the new year is for my blond.

"Sasuke baby, happy New Years!!"

Said blond screamed and hugged me tightly. Yep, he is the only thing that could bring me happiness during the holidays. Why?

"Let's get home dobe or we will freeze to death."

I'll tell you why. We have a 'special tradition' for the holidays. He was the one who thought of it because he knew I despised the holidays.

"Awww, but, what about the fireworks!!" He said clinging to me arm and pouting up at me.

"You can watch the fireworks at home on the balcony."

He knew why I didn't want to stay out there. Now, the 'special tradition' that we do is that he has to dress up in a costume that is accustom to the holiday. Then, well, I'll just show you when we get there.

"But, Sasukeeeee. I wanna watch the fireworks here!!"

Sigh, don't be so hard headed.

"Naruto, I want to go home. It is almost zero degrees and I am horny as hell. Now, unless you want to find a bathroom or something to fuck in, I suggest we take our asses home."

He looked down but nodded.

Hn, I always get my way. We walked home since our place was right down the street. I took the keys out to my penthouse and tossed it to it to him.

He groaned but unlocked the door.

"Now go change."

He sulked to our bedroom to put on the outfit. I chuckled and walked over to the large, wrap around couch. I happily sat my tushy onto one of it's soft pillows and spread my legs wide open.

I let out a sigh of relief and lazily grabbed the remote that was to the left of me. I pressed the power button and mentally pulled my hair out when all I saw on the television were things about New Years.

I turned it off and tossed my head back onto the comfy, overstuffed pillows. I stayed in that position for a while until I heard the door of our bedroom click.

I heard the door swing open and hit the wall next to it. Slow and steady footsteps crept along the black padded carpet.

I smiled inwardly but didn't look at the culprit that was making their way over to my direction.

"Sasuke-sama," The voice purred out, "are you ready for your holiday treat?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the 'sama' part.

"You make me sound old. Now, get your hot ass over here."

I guess he got a little annoyed at that part but ignored it because I finally was able to see a figure out of the corner of my eyes slowly walk up in front of me.

He had on a tiger printed shirt and skirt with a tail attached to it. The skirt had some kind of black frilly stuff at the bottom. Looked like cotton.

The top was separate from the bottom so it showed his flat yet hard stomach. I was able to see his hour glass shaped waist. It made him look so feminine. Anyways, back to the outfit.

He had on heels that were covered with the same thing that looked like leg warmers. He also had these cute little cat ears on the top of his head and little paws on his hands.

In other words, he outfit made him look like a piece of candy that all the little five year olds' wanted.

He had his hands on his hips and looked me up and down.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He said.

I looked into his eyes. They were filled with a hungry lust. I loved it.

"It's all yours baby, you just have to work for it."

He put his hands out like a cat and roared sexily with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't I always."

Wrong!! I always lose control and end up fucking him. But this time, I was going to make him do all the work for all the torture he put me through today.

"Nope. But, I will make sure of that this time."

He scoffed but let out a soft chuckle.

I grabbed the stereo's remote and turned on 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira

He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to me. The little tail sticking up in the air and somehow moving around like as if it was real.

His hips began moving along with the music.

_Ladies up in here tonight, no fighting, we got the refugees up in(No fighting) here_

_No Fighting_

_Shakira Shakira_

He reached my lap and moved his 'paws' against my clothes member. I let a soft groan escape my mouth.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como si llama, bonita, mi casa, su case_

He pulled down my pants and boxers to find my member standing proud and tall. He was face to face with the tip.

_Shakira Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a women go mad_

_So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body_

He placed his moist mouth onto the head and sucked hard. I keep in my moans and pushed his head down. I forgot that he was suppose to do the work but even though he just started, he was already driving me crazy.

_I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

His eyes looked up into my lust clouded one. He smiled as he grabbed my hips to stop me from fucking his mouth. He began to swirl his tongue and hummed the beat of the song.

_All the attraction_

_The tension_

_Don't you see baby this is perfection_

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped the music and pulled his head up by his hair. He licked his lips and smirked.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-sama? Was it something I did?"

I was panting hard and all I could think about was my dick up his tight, steaming hot ass.

"Stand up, bitch."

He sighed but stood up.

"Take off you clothes."

He playfully started to take off his clothes. First the ears on top of his head. He tossed them aside.

Next off was his skirt. He shook his hips so he could shimmy out of the annoying piece of clothing.

"No underwear?" I asked slyly.

"I know how you get." He looked over his shoulder and at me.

I don't know how much longer I could wait. The suspense was killing me. The clock down the hall could be heard. Every fucking tick of every fucking second was so ear piercing.

He seemed to be going in slow motion. I was at my end. He was taking to long. I got up, quickly discarded the rest of my annoying clothes and pounced onto him.

"God, you are so impatient."

I ignored his comment and began shredding the remaining clothes off. He just smirked and allowed me to do so.

Once they were all gone, I got up and walked back over to the couch where I sat my naked self down.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here and work your magic, Naru-chan."

He smiled and happily yet slowly, walked over to me. He was playing with my patience. He knew I have such a horrible temper too. Once he reached me, he sat down on my lap. His cheeks rubbing against my hardened cock.

I stuck three fingers into my mouth and sucked on them until they were wet enough. I quickly stuck one finger inside and moved it in and out.

Then I added the second, then the third. He arched his back and moaned out my name. I spread my fingers apart until his hole was wide enough for me to fit in without trouble.

Once that was out the way, I picked him up by his waist and sat him atop of my aching penis.

He knew what to do after that. He sat down onto it and all my senses peaked up. He moaned as he picked himself up and slammed back down.

"Na-naruto, keep going."

He began going at a faster pace. He put his hands on my legs to get a better hold. I moved my hands up to his nipples and pinched them hard.

He gasped and slammed down onto his prostate. After constantly hitting it, he screamed out my name and came on his chest and my legs.

Since I knew he probably would give up, I pushed him onto the floor and gripped his hips. He rammed into his tight ass making his moan my name again.

"Sasuke, fuck me harder!"

I compiled to his wishes and after brutally hitting his prostate, I came deep in his ass and he came on the floor.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

We fell onto the floor. My arms wrapped around his waist. He snuggled up against chest and I kissed his neck.

"Best New Years ever." He said while taking in deep breaths.

"Defiantly, I kinda can't wait for the next holidays."

And we fell asleep into each other's arms on the warm carpet. Our heat keeping us nice and warm for the night.

* * *

**Whoa!!! Chapter one is complete!! Took me a couple of days to get an idea for it but I have finally gotten it done!!**

**Can't wait to get started on the next one. I won't say I will be updating like crazy but I will defiantly try to update when ever I can. **

**Oh yeah, about the tiger outfit. Haha, it's the year of the tiger sillies for those who were like what the hell is up with her and tiger outfits?**

**Hello to waking up at 5 am in the morning again. I missed you so much sky that doesn't have sun. Makes my day a lot better.**

**Wellz, I guess this is see ya later for now.**

**Shikamaru: This has been a Houseki-Doro Creation.**


	2. Surprise Surprise My Valentine!

**Okay, I am sorry that I have not updated in a while!!! I had an awesome idea and stuff but I couldn't type them up because my computer was like in danger and it had to be fixed and I was dying knowing I couldn't write up this chapter!! Phew, anyways, on to the disclaimer!!! Naruto?**

**Naruto: We Do Not Own Naruto!! If Houseki Did, The World Would Probably Drown From All The Nosebleeds From The Fangirls And FanBoys.**

**Warning: Lemons mostly likely in every chapter. SasuNaru. Language. OCCness, I just can't help it. Maybe even (If I'm nice) some NaruSasu TT^TT Incest. OC also.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru(Main), ItaDei(Kinda close to the SasuNaru but still SasuNaru is the main pairing), NejiShika, and GaraaLee. Probably more to come. Who knows. Not me. Really. XD**

**Alrighty now, on with the show!!! By the way, Sasuke's Point of view.**

* * *

**Surprise Surprise My Valentine!**

"Sasuke, wake your ass up!" Naruto said screaming in my ear.

I rolled over to find Naruto smiling like a idiot. As always I may say to be exact.

"What do you want, dobe?" I asked annoyed because I was awaken from a beautiful dream I was having….No, it's too graphic to tell you youngsters.

"You know what today is right, Sasuke-kun?"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek before throwing the covers off and walking over to his closet. I would have completely forgot if he didn't pull out that sexy outfit.

"Oh, yeah, that day."

"Yes! It is Valentines Day! The day to celebrate with the love of your life and show them how much you love them and then fuck them like no end at night."

Hey, that doesn't seem bad actually.

"Shame, we aren't doing that this year though!" He said smiling with his eyes closed and head tilted to the side

What? What the hell! He got my hopes all high up and just brought them crashing back down!

"Wh-why not? You don't want to spend Valentines Day with me?"

He shook his head before walking off into the bathroom. His hips swaying side to side seductively then closing the door behind him once he was inside.

"Just that the guys and I already made plans and I know you don't want to hang out with a bunch of girly guys and their possessive boyfriends, do you?" He yelled through the door of the bathroom.

"Hn." Like hell I wish I would. I could just force him to stay here and we could spend it together.

After about ten minutes of silence and running water, he stepped out wearing the most tempting outfit ever.

The outfit was a white and red short sleeve dress. The red part of the dress had white stripes going down the mid-section and little white polka dots all over it. At the bottom was a black ruffle thing underneath it.

He had whitish leggings that were thin enough to see the color of his skin. It also had little red hearts all over them. And to top it all off, black wrap around heels.

All in all, he looked fuckable. But then again, he always does. So, it really doesn't matter.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you like my outfit?" He said twirling around making the dress fly up and I was able to see his underwear. Nice, wearing a thong, and it had my symbol up there. Oh hell yeah.

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head. He walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Just to let you know, me and Shikamaru got the same outfit, so don't be surprised. Hmm, I better call them and see if they already left. Hold on Sasuy!" He grabbed his Blackberry Storm 2 and called Shikamaru.

I was too busy looking at his ass that was being shown ever so nicely through the tight yet flowing dress.

Once he was done talking to Shikamaru, he turned around and walked to the door.

"Get ready! We will be leaving in a few."

Once he was gone and I was sure of it, I jumped out of the bed, grabbed random yet still matching clothes, and ran to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and threw on the clothes I grabbed. I looked myself in the mirror after I brushed my teeth and groomed myself.

I heard Naruto stomp up the stairs.

"You better be ready teme!" He called. I guess he was at the bathroom door.

I smirked and flung it open to see a Naruto gasp at the sudden action. He quickly regained his original stance. He smirked and looked me up and down.

"Nice job. And under ten minutes. I'm proud." He kissed my cheek before grabbing the keys and tossing them to me.

"Now, It's time to go. I don't wanna be the last one there. And you know what my mother thinks of late people."

I nodded and sighed. God I hated her.

We walked down the stairs and out the front door. There stood my jet black Escalade ESV. I say my because whenever Naruto needs to go somewhere, he always tells me to take him.

I even brought him a brand new car too. It's not that he doesn't have his driver's license, it's just he's too lazy to drive himself anywhere unless it is really important.

I unlocked the doors and we both stepped inside the sleek truck and closed them. I started the truck, put it in drive before driving off to the destination.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you think this outfit is…a bit too much? I mean, I spent two hundred dollars on this and well, even though me and Shikamaru are wearing the same thing, you have to admit I look better in it."

I _know_ Naruto looks better in it. I mean, don't get me wrong, Shikamaru is hot and all but, I know what lies beneath that sexy outfit on Naruto.

"Well Naruto, I don't know what Shikamaru looks like in the outfit. Who knows, maybe he might look just as good. Better watch out."

Naruto gasped and turned around in his seat to stare out of the window on his side. His bottom lip poking slightly further than the top with his arms crossed.

Naruto, Master of Pouting.

"Don't be such a baby. Now, we are going to see your little friends and their boyfriends for Valentines like you wanted so cheer up, okay? I was just kidding about Shikamaru too, god."

He huffed but I saw a small smile spread across his soft, rosy lips.

"You owe me teme! I thought you were starting to have feelings for Shikamaru!"

I haven't seen Shikamaru in like a while so, I don't remember every little detail about him. What I do remember the most is his lazy attitude toward everything though.

After about ten minutes, we arrived in front of fancy looking hotel.

"Whoa! I didn't know they chose _this _hotel!"

"Hn. Just hurry up and get out of the car."

He sighed but did what he was told. We walked into the place and got all kinds of stares. Most of them looking at Naruto. We walked to the front desk where a guy with brown hair and blue eyes greeted us.

"Hey, names Idate Morino. Whatcha need?"

I was about to speak but Naruto beat me to it.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for the gathering my friends are holding in a suite. Uh, it should be under Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga's name."

"Well hello Naruto. How about I just show you to the room and emo kid over there can wait 'till you come back. How does that sound?

Naruto chuckled and was about to speak but I cut him off.

"How about you just tell us the room number and we will walk up there ourselves or someone will find themselves drowned in a pool if they ever try to pull something like that again. How does _that_ sound?"

Idate gulped and looked down at the computer screen searching for the room number.

"I-it's room number 605 on the sixth floor. He-here's a key to get in."

I snatched the key and grabbed Naruto's hand forcefully, practically dragging him along the way as I stomped to the elevator.

"Thanks!" Naruto called to Idate as we stepped inside the now open elevator doors.

I stepped over to the other side of the elevator and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sasuke, I was just trying to be friendly. You should try it sometime. You could make more friends that way."

I rolled my eyes but kept facing toward the wall with all the buttons.

"I don't want to make new friends. I have all I need. And that's you." I mumbled the last part but Naruto still heard me.

He walked over and kissed my cheek.

"You know, you are so cute when you try to act mad at me."

I wrapped my left arm around his waist and pulled him closer. His scent was so intoxicating. I turned my head and brought it towards his ear. I below my breath on it. He blushed and shivered with pleasure.

"And your so cute when you blush."

He turned away and put his hand on his cheek. I grabbed his hand and he stared at me. Our eyes looking deep inside each other.

Our lips slowly closing the gap between us. They were almost touching but there was a ding and the doors opened. There stood a little boy and his mother looking at us.

The mother was blushing like crazy and the kid was tugging at her sleeve.

"Mommy, what are they doing?"

The mom snapped out of her trance and looked down at the boy.

"Uh, they were just about to uh, let's get some ice cream, okay?"

The boys face lit up and nodded his head.

"Okay Mommy!"

With that they stepped into the elevator and we stepped out. Naruto walked away furiously and I had to follow him. When we reached the door, he stuck his hand out and I handed him the key.

Once the light that signals whether the door was open or not flashed green Naruto gripped the handle and turned it. He pushed the door open and there stood Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Deidara Ishimuraya.

All wearing sexy outfits with their possessive boyfriends trying to look under their skirts and dresses.

Naruto and Shikamaru were wearing the same outfit. I must say though, Shikamaru does make it work. Deidara was wearing a pink dress with big red hearts over the bottom and red outlining the edges of the dress. There were cushy pink ruffles also at the bottom. He also had on red knee highs with light pink heels.

Lee had on a red heart shaped shirt. It only covered the front and was tied in the back and around the neck. It had white ruffles laced around the outer ends of it and the skirt. The skirt was the same color of the shirt. What I wasn't expecting was when he turned around, it wasn't complete.

The skirt stopped right where his butt cheeks began to really perk out. But he had a thong on. It had white feathers on the top and the same color as the other clothing.

Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Garaa Subaku. They all were looking at their unaware boyfriends.

Itachi was the first to get up and greet me.

"Otouto, I thought you would never make it. We have been waiting for you guys. Now the real fun can begin." He said smirking at Naruto.

Neji was the next and last up. Garaa just stayed in his seat looking at Lee jump up and down.

"Yes, now, let's get the game out and begin, shall we." Neji said walking away over to the table to pick up the game.

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to Neji's seat and sat in it.

"Too troublesome. Why are we the only dressed up but you and the rest of you people aren't?" Shikamaru asked crossing his legs.

Naruto jumped over to Shikamaru and smiled widely.

"I think it looks cute on you Shika! And it was my idea to dress up for Valentines. Now get your lazy ass up and play the god damn game!"

Shikamaru let out a long sigh but got up and walked back over to where the other ukes were.

"Okay you guys and girls," Neji started out "we will be playing a game called Strip Twister. I am pretty sure everyone knows the rules of the original game of Twister, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Neji smirked in a reply.

"Well, when you fall, you have to take off a piece of your clothing. It doesn't matter what piece just anything. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Oh, and when I mean we, I mean you guys." He said pointing to the ukes.

Shikamaru groaned, Deidara 'uned', Naruto smiled and Lee pumped his fist in the air.

"This sounds most youthful! Come on and let's start with this youthful game!" Lee said jumping up and starting helping Neji set up the game.

When Lee bent down, Garaa got up and walked by him. He slapped his butt leaving a bright red hand print. Lee bolted up, hiding his butt behind his hands and blushing like mad.

"Garaa-san! Not now!"

Garaa chuckled (A.N: Holy Carp!) and walked back over to his seat.

Once the game was set, all the ukes were lined up and looking down at the white plastic thing with colorful circles on it.

Itachi had the spinner and was smirking evilly at the innocent boys who didn't know what they had in store for them.

In order, it was Lee, Deidara, Naruto then Shikamaru who was happy to be last.

"Left hand blue, Lee. Right leg green, Deidara. Left leg yellow, Naruto. Right hand red, Shikamaru."

Everyone did what they were told. After the first to minutes, Naruto was the first to fall. He decided to take off his shoes since he said it was the problem that caused him to fall.

I swear, if someone didn't fall soon, I was going to die. Someone must've heard my prayers because Shikamaru fell. He took off his shoes too and then that's when things started getting interesting.

Everyone was falling. Soon, only Shikamaru and Naruto had on their last piece of clothing. Deidara and Lee were off on the sides sitting in their naked glory on their boyfriends laps.

Itachi was rubbing Deidara's dick and Garaa was kissing Lee's neck.

Neji was staring at Shikamaru's butt that was holding a thong between his cheeks. I was looking at Naruto who was really getting into the game. He was sweating and panting like hell.

"Shikamaru, left hand blue." Itachi called as he kissed Deidara's cheek.

Shikamaru moved his hand slowly over to the designated spot. He was wobbling and it looked like he was in pain. His hand growing closer and closer. Oh, so close.

BAMN

Shikamaru fell to the ground. His arms crossed against each other and his legs spread wide open. His sudden plunge forced Naruto to go down with him.

Neji jumped up and ran to Shikamaru. He ripped off the remaining clothing his had on and picked him up.

Naruto got up and smiled.

"I won! What do I get?" Naruto asked smiling.

Neji placed Shikamaru over onto one of the three beds. He turned to him and smirked.

"Let's let Sasuke decide. Sasuke, what do you think?"

I snapped my head to his attention when I heard my name being called. Hmm, deciding Naruto's prize? That sounds like fun.

"Naruto, take off that thong and lay down on the bed."

Naruto nodded and did what he was told. He climbed onto the bed and laid there. His arms and legs spread wide apart.

"Looks like you guys will have to punish the losers." I said walking over to Naruto.

The semes smirked and threw their ukes onto the floor. Expect Garaa. Garaa put Lee on the other bed.

Okay now, it's not that we are all fucking our boyfriends in the same room, it's just that I am fucking my boyfriend in the same room, that my brother is in. Now that is kinda awkward.

I grabbed Naruto and yanked him up, sending him crashing his lips onto mine. I put my hands behind his back and pulled him closer. He moaned and I took the opportunity to do some exploring.

I pulled away when I felt something hard it my head. I looked down at it and rolled my eyes.

"Don't want to hurt little Naru-chan now do we?" Neji said rubbing some lube on himself.

Naruto shot his eyes up to mine. He looked annoyed.

"You weren't going to use any lube? Oh hell no! You better rub some up there or I will do it myself!"

"Hn, do it then."

Naruto jumped up and got on all fours. He grabbed the bottle and crawled over to me. He pushed me down so that my erection was standing straight up.

He popped the cap and turned the bottle upside down. The clear liquid building up at the cap. A small dot of it was dripping out.

Naruto squeezed the see through bottle causing the liquid to pour out in his hand and he rubbed his hands together. He moved them to my aching cock. When the objects touched, I hissed at the sudden change of temperature.

His hands were colder than the air. But I quickly got used to it. He stroked it up and in slow motions. It was killing me that he was going at such a slow pace.

I heard loud moans come from Lee and Shikamaru. Everyone was fucking expect us. Well, Deidara and Itachi weren't either. Itachi was too busy in a make out session with Deidara.

"Itachi! Do you really wanna do it in this room with everyone else? I mean, you always like to kick people out when we're home, un!" Deidara said squirming in Itachi's lap.

Itachi licked his neck and smirked. He wrapped his hands around Deidara's waist and pulled him closer. Deidara grinded his erection onto Itachi and moaned loudly. Itachi looked over at me and pointed to Deidara's back.

He moved his lips to form words.

'Hell yeah, I don't have to do anything and yet he knows how to pleasure both of us.'

Damn it. I looked up at Naruto who was still rubbing me. I grabbed him hand and stopped him. I flipped him over so that his ass was sticking up in the air. That perfect puckered hole was twitching with excitement.

I put took some lube from my penis onto my fingers and stuck the first two inside him. Naruto arched his back and pushed up against my fingers.

"Sasuke!"

I looked over my shoulder and over at Itachi who was glaring at me. I moved my lips to form these words.

'I barely started and he is already screaming my name. Beat that _**bitch**_!'

Itachi snorted and picked Deidara up who was still grinding up against him. He threw him face down on our bed. He grabbed his ass and stuck it up in the air like Naruto's.

"Hand me that bottle, otouto."

I threw the bottle at his face and it hit him on the nose. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes. He squirted some on his hands and rubbed them together. He rubbed the now warmed lubrication onto his (suddenly) freed member.

He rubbed it slowly until it was slick enough.

"Watch, he doesn't even need preparation."

With that he plunged into Deidara who screamed his name. Itachi slammed into him with such force. I thought Deidara would be in pain. I thought wrong. Deidara began to drool and tears fell from his eyes.

"Ahhh, 'Tachi-kun, keep going!"

Itachi looked over at me and smirked. 'Beat this, _**bitch**_!'

I took my fingers out of Naruto and quickly replaced it with my rock hard cock. Naruto screamed and I smacked his ass hard. His moans growing louder and louder. He moved his hips with my thrust causing me to groan.

How the hell is he still is god damn tight?!

Itachi speed up his pace and before we knew it, we were having a contest. I hit Naruto's prostate and he screamed my name so loud, I swear even people in Africa could hear it. I smirked and let out a small moan.

I looked around the room to see Garaa and Lee cuddled up next to each other. Neji and Shikamaru were still fucking but Shikamaru was planting kisses all over Neji's face before he captured his lips.

"I bet Deidara will cum before Naruto does." I said panting hard.

Itachi looked over at me. Lust was evident in his eyes. He licked his lips hungrily. He took one hand off of Deidara's ass and grabbed my face. Our eyes staring into each other's.

Suddenly, Itachi pushed his lips onto mine. What I did surprised even me. I moaned softly into the kiss. His tongue licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted his wish and the muscle shot straight in.

He moved it all around my mouth. Tasting our flavors. He found my tongue and immediately we began fighting for dominance. I gave in too easily. The pleasure was just was overwhelming.

The two ukes moaning our names and stroking themselves. Itachi's lips onto mine and the tightness that surrounded our hard members.

Deidara let out a sharp cry and he came hard. Itachi pulled away to let out a loud moan. His mouth wide open and his eyes closed tight. Drool fell from both their mouths. Itachi's thrust became irregular and soon, a white substance started slipping out of Deidara's ass.

That was the must have been the most sexiest sight I have ever seen my nii-san do. Naruto moaned and his walls contracted against mine. I couldn't hold back anymore and followed Naruto as he came onto the white sheets.

I fell on top of Naruto. Panting in his ear. I kissed it and looked over at Itachi who was doing the same thing. I looked around the room to find Shikamaru riding Neji.

Finally Shikamaru came and then Neji. Shikamaru fell on Neji's chest and Neji fell onto the bed.

After about five minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. My eyes opened wide as the maid came walking in. She was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Hello! I'm Houseki! I am your cleaning lady. Just thought I, stop…by." The girl slowly opened her amber eyes to look around the room.

"Holy crap! I am not cleaning all this mess up! I quit! Happy Valentines day!" She said as she stormed out of the room, throwing her hat down onto the ground.

"Happy Valentines, Naruto. I hoped you liked it."

"I loved it. I got to spend it with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, we passed out on the soft, cum covered bed.

* * *

**Holy facking crap! I finally got it done. I can't believe it took me this facking long. Golly, I am truly sorry it took so long. I promise I will try to update at least every week. Oh by the way, I made up Deidara's last name :D**

**This, I must say, it probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I am proud of myself. -Claps hands- Yay me!**

**Sasuke: Epic fail.**

**Me: Epic fail my ass! I worked five hours straight to get this done. I hope I did a good job. If I didn't, I don't know what I'll do.**

**Hmmm, well, all I can say is thanks for reading this long awaited chapter, (Even though it is only the second one). Please review! It makes me happy and when I am happy, it makes writing more fun! XD**

**Sasuke: ._.* This has been a Houseki creation.**


	3. April Fools You Stupid Bitch!

_**Okay you little giggly peoples! I'm finally back up fully and I'm ready to write for ya'llz people! Well, I have not much to say so…Disclaimer! Kitty that reminds me of Naruto, you do it!**_

_**Kitty That Reminds Me Of Naruto: We Do Not Own Naruto! If Houseki Did, The World Would Probably Drown From All The Nosebleeds From The Fangirls And FanBoys.**_

_**(Oh how the fuck did I come up with that?) Anyways, I do mean sorry when I say sorry I haven't updated. Some problem as before if you guys didn't know. But now I'm back and black and so happy!**_

_**Sorry, non-beta'd(Something happened and we just couldn't get it to send and stuff. But I still wanna thank Hiromi Not to Shabby anyway. So super sorry for the major mistakes!**_

_**Now, on with the show! Sasuke's POV**_

_**Key: **__'Thoughts' _"Talking" _"Phone Calls"_

**April Fools You Stupid Bitch!**

'_The covers are so warm. Naruto's so warm. Everything is so warm. I don't wanna get up, but how will I fuck my beautiful little Naruto today if I don't?'_

I roll onto my side, away from warm energy supplied ball of energy I call my boyfriend. I keep my eyes closed for a few minutes but can't get back to sleep. I sighed and throw the covers off me.

Cool air hit my heated body and I shivered. My whole body felt weak. My bones felt like they haven't been used in years. It hurt to breath with all the cold air in the room.

I looked up at the fan to see it was going the highest it could go.

'_Dumbass, is he trying to caught a cold or something? He just got over one last week.'_

I was greeted by the site of my custom calendar. It was Naruto wearing these 'booty' shorts. They were purple with glitter scattered all around. On the back said, 'Sasuke's Ass, No One Else Touch'.

Oh hot he loathed those shorts. Once, he tired to burn them. I got to pound his ass all nigh for that.

"Hey um, Sasuke? Your nose is bleeding." Said said boy.

I turned around to see his face. Sleep still evident on his face. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. One hand still clutching the warm blanket tightly which covered his tanned chest.

His nipples a faint pink because the blood hasn't really started moving around in his body. His lips slightly swollen. Does he always have to look so damn fuckable all the time.

Naruto pushed the covers off of him. His beautiful skin glistened in the dim sunlight that was emitted from the large bay window that was off to the side.

Then, huge a deep red stain caught my attention. What the fuck? Naruto was too busy searching for some clothes to wear for today to notice my glaring at the blotch but how could he have missed it!

"Na-naruto?" I asked timidly

"Mm-hmm." His rear still sticking up in the air. At some point, wiggling around too. There seemed to be some type of red liquid up there too.

"Are you hurt someplace on your body?"

"Noooo. Why do you ask, babe?" He finally rose up and looked at me with a questioningly look.

"Because, there is a massive blood stain in the area you slept in last night." My voice rising from his cluelessness.

"Oh, that. Ha, duh. I'm on my period." He said with such ease like it was the most simplest question in the world.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"Excuse me? Your _period_. Your not female dobe. You may have feminine traits but you are the least bit women," I put my hands on my waist and rolled by eyes, "plus, if you haven't _noticed_, you have a penis, not a vagina."

He scoffed and walked over to a corner. He picked up a box of pads and opened them. He took one out and got out a pair of underwear too. He placed the pad in the center and pulled them up.

"Sasuke? Does this bother you that I have a special time of the month where blood comes out my ass? You know that means that we can have kids right! Oh, you just want to pound my ass and not have to worry about waking up the kids is that right? But what about my needs! When was the last time we talked about _my _problems or feelings, huh? When will you get me a dog so I won't be lonely when you go off somewhere? Which remind me, are you cheating or me or something? Am I not good enough for you because I have periods! Is it because I gained a little weight? So what! Nobody's perfect! So leave my ramen out of this you bastard! I hate you! Get out of my room!"

I just stared as he ranted on and on about random crap. Seriously, what is up with him?

"-Listening to me! I thought I told you to get the hell out of my room! I'll call your brother and Deidara and tell them to get me the hell out of here if you don't leave! Wanna play hard ball huh? Okay!"

He grabbed his phone and dialed up Deidara's number.

I quickly ran over to him and grabbed the phone from him.

"_Hello? Hellooo? Naruto? Is Sasuke hurting you! Did he just find out about the whole period thing? Oh my gosh! Do you want to stay over here so we can talk about girly man stuff! Oh my gosh! Hurry up over here! I ha-"_

I pressed the end button and throw his phone against the wall.

"What the hell Sasuke! Ugh, that was a three-hundred dollar phone if you have forgotten. You are such a bastard."

I can't stand this! I grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the wall behind him. I smashed my mouth against his. His screams were muffled into moans. I drank them up.

My tongue thrusted into his closed mouth and I felt around. After about ten minutes I pulled back. He chuckled. His face dusted a light pink. He leaned close to my ear and licked it.

I liked this type of Naruto. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Sasuke." He whispered.

"Yeah." I purred.

"I have three words to tell you. They are really important so listen up."

I nodded and I felt him smirk against my ear. He took a deep breath.

"April. Fools. Bitch!"

"……."

"Ha! How does it feel! I can't believe you fell for it!"

He fell to the floor laughing. His face turning red and drool slipping from his mouth.

"But…I didn't fall for it you dope!"

He struggled to get up but failed epically, falling flat on his face. But the boy was still laughing!

"It wasn't that funny, you idiot."

He wiped his face of the tears and looked up at me. A chuckle or two escaping those plump lips.

"Says the person who was ready to pounce on me."

I rolled my eyes and he walked over to me. He placed his arms on my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Fine baby, since you wanna be like that, I'll make it up to you." He said as he licked the side of my face.

I shivered with pleasure and gripped his hips. I thrusted him against my growing erection.

"Mmmm, put on my favorite pair of underwear, nothing else, and meet me in the garage. I know you've always wanted to do it there, you naughty little Uchiha. Okay, Sasuke-kun?"

My whole body was on fire. He finally wants to have sex in the garage! Dreams do come true.

He swayed his hips seductively as he walked out of the room. Once he had gone down the stairs, I rushed over to his drawer with his underwear. All the different kinds, colors and materials!

But there was one pair that he loved the most. I think Sakura got them for his birthday last year. I could tolerate Sakura now. She was finally realized that I was only after Naruto and his ass. His beautiful, tan, tight, plump ass.

After digging for about fifteen minutes, I finally found the lacy pair of panties. They were defiantly one of my favorite too. They were mostly black but see through. Red rhinestones going up the top part of his thighs. A silk like material covering the crouch area with little ribbons laced on the sides.

I threw off my pajama pants and replaced them with the undergarments. They were a little tight. But what did I expect. He is skinnier than me.

Once they were fitted in a comfortable position, I dashed down the stairs and to the garage door. I took a deep breath, slapped myself and grabbed the doorknob.

I held it for a second before closing my eyes and shoving it open.

"I'm ready my little ball of sunshine!"

I heard some unfamiliar chuckles but let it past by. When I opened my eyes the whole place was dark. The cold air made my skin crawl but I know when I'm fucking my little Naru-chan, I'll be the hottest bitch in the world.

"Follow the sound of my voice, Sasu-kun." Said the voice of my lover.

"Gladly."

I walked over until I hit something hard and cold.

"Climb onto the hood of the car, lie down with your legs open and start touching yourself.." I could almost see the smirk on his face.

I scoffed and began rubbing my nipples. The air made them hard as a brick.

"Make sure you rub your cock too baby. I'll come over there and suck you off if you make yourself extra hard."

I took out my cock and began rubbing it slowly. My icy hand sizzled when it touched the scorching skin.

After a few painstakingly slow strokes, I began to sped it up. I must admit. I do enjoy masturbating but I would rather have Naruto's ass covering it.

I rubbed the tip which was covered in pre-cum. I smeared it all over my penis.

"Narutoooo~ I'm really hard and I want that hot mouth of yours to come over and make me cum."

"Just a sec, Sasuke! I'm getting ready."

A minute of footsteps all around before I heard them come close to me. A hand touched my inner thigh and moved closer until it reached my balls.

"Go ahead, Naruto."

I heard him snicker before he moved his hand up to my dick and rubbed it. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, moaning loudly.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and I quickly snapped open my eyes. I looked down at my lap to see Naruto smiling ear to ear. I got up the courage to look around at the surroundings.

I gulped and there was a bright flare of light.

"Smile Sasuke!"

Are my eyes fooling me or is that really who I think it is.

"Sasuke-kun. Your penis is quite…large."

That voice.

"Sa-sasuke-ku-kun. How d-does it fit in Na-naruto-kun?

That stutter.

"Whoa ho ho! Akamaru, take a look at that big thing!"

That dog's name.

"Otouto, are you using male enhancement?"

Those eyes.

"Ita-kun! Don't say something so inappropriate, un!"

That speech impediment.

"Sasuke-kun! Your penis is might youthful looking!"

That cheery voice.

"It's nothing to marvel over. Mines is just as big."

That tattoo above the guy's non-existence eyebrows.

"That looks way too troublesome to deal with. Poor Naruto."

That lazy stance.

"Come now Shika-kun. You know I am just as big. We just did it last night."

Cocky motherfucker!

I looked around after a moment of silence to see the people's faces.

Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Itachi, Deidara, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji. All staring at me. And my exposed penis. Which was still hard because Naruto was still rubbing it.

"I know. Ain't it huge! And it's all mine!" Said Naruto smiling towards everyone.

"Naruto-kun, how can you fit such a big penis inside you tight ass?"

I shot Sai a glare and he gave me one of his fake smiles.

"April Fools Sasuke! Gosh, you are so gullible." Naruto looked up smiling.

All my shock turned into anger. Sakura, Kiba and Sai were too busy taking pictures of my dick. Itachi and Deidara were laughing. Gaara and Neji were talking about the sizes of their penises and Shikamaru and Lee were saying how much it hurt.

"Everyone get the fuck OUT!" I screamed.

They looked at me and started laughing.

"Thanks for the free porn pictures Sasuke! I'm going to put them to good use as soon as I get home!" Said Kiba as he walked away out.

Everyone expect Naruto and I follow suit. Naruto was still chuckling like a piglet. Oh, he wanted to laugh huh? I'll show him something to laugh his ass off too.

"Sasuke…I hope your not mad…it was just a harmless little joke." His face showing off the fear that is starting to form.

"Harmless…little…joke? Are you kidding me? I'll show you a motherfucking harmless motherfucking joke you motherfucker! Get your beautiful ass over here you little shit!"

"Oh, Sasuke, you know it was funny." He said crawling like a crab backwards.

"Why don't you get in your favorite pair underwear and let people take pictures of your dick! Huh? Why don't you do that you…I can't even think of a word to insult you with!"

"Calm down, Sasuke! What's it going to take to lighten your ass up?"

I stopped stalking over to him and began to think.

"I'm waiting!"

"Hn, why don't you come over here and I'll show you."

He shook his head and got up, brushing the dirt off of his butt.

"I'd rather not. Anyways, we have guest and I don't want them rushing in here to see me covered in your cum and not being able to walk on my own. So, either think of something else or forget it." He said, rolling his eyes and looking the other way.

While he was distracted, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to out of the garage and up the stairs. Everyone stared as we ascended up the flight of stairs.

Kiba was smiling wickedly along with Sai and Sakura.

"You guys are perverts!" Naruto called down to them, blushing madly.

"Have fun you guys! Don't be up to late. We'll stay here just incase Naruto needs some help!" Kiba called just as we reached the top.

"You're the worst of them all Kiba! Why don't you guys just help yourselves and don't bother coming to save me!" Naruto's voice blared in my ear.

"Will do!" Everyone called back to him.

Naruto sulked as we arrived at the bedroom. I threw him on the bed and quickly pounced on him.

His breath tickling my neck.

"Sasuke, hurry up. People are waiting downstairs. I am the host after all."

I rubbed my hair into the crock of his neck.

"But you promised you would make me happy on holidays. You _know_ how much I despise them." I said. Smirking into his soft skin.

I moved my hands down to this pants. I hooked my finger to his zipper and pulled it down. The button popped from the force of my pulling.

I pulled his cock out which was semi-hard. The pre-cum continuously coming out. The pearly like substance slipped down to the shaft.

I removed myself from his neck and down to his penis. I licked my lips before taking it in whole. I felt the bed sheets rustle and Naruto squirm.

"Ah, Sasuke." He said breathlessly.

I swirled my tongue around the tip. Saliva making it easier to take it in until it hit the back of my throat. Good thing I had no gag reflexes. Naruto brought his hands down to my hair and entangled them with the thousands of dead skin cells.

I picked up my hand that wasn't being used and brought them to his untouched balls. Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly. I looked up at him to see his eyes rolled back and mouth wide up.

Drool slipped from the corners. His nostrils flared.

"Looking like this only with a blowjob? Or is it just me." I said, removing me mouth from his hard erection.

He glared down.

"You little bastard. I'll rip your head off." He said, breathing hard.

I shook my head and smirked.

"Such harsh words, Naru-chan. Don't you want me to fuck that sexy ass of yours?"

"I didn't ev-even ask you to!"

"Exactly. Now, relax and let me take off your clothes."

He turned his head and huffed.

"Whatever. Just hurry up with it."

I nodded and grabbed the collar of his polo shirt. I smashed our lips together and began to strip him of his clothes. I pulled it over his head. Causing us to break the kiss. But his lips soon found them attached to mine again.

His jeans were next. They slipped off easily. His boxers fell off along with the jeans. I placed my cock at his entrance.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Aren't you going to prepare me first?" He said fully breaking the kiss.

I shook my head.

"I'm way to horny to stop and do that. Besides, we've had sex plenty of times. I'm sure your ass in stretched enough. Don't you think?"

"No."

"Thought so."

I reached over to the nightstand to get the cherry flavored lube. I squirted the clear liquid onto my hand and smeared it all over my cock.

I hissed at the sudden cool feeling but quickly rubbed it all over. Once it was fully coated, I placed my member at his entrance and thrusted in.

He screamed out and hooked his arms around my neck. What the hell! He was still so tight! I moaned at the unexpected tightness.

"Sa-sasuke, it hurts." Tears running down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Want me to stop?"

He slowly shook his head and I sighed. Damn his pride.

"Well, if it begins to hurt too much, tell me. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I can handle anything you dish at me!" That goofy grin never leaving his face.

"Hn, whatever you say. Naruto."

I brought my hips back before slamming the again. His inner walls closing and opening as a reacting to the intruding thing. Trying the push it out.

The tears keep flowing. His breath quickly picking up. I moaned his name in a low whisper before grabbing his neglected penis.

I took ahold of it and slowly jerked it. In time with my thrust. As my thrust became rougher, the faster I pumped him.

"Sasuke! I'm cu-cumming!"

White liquid sprayed in my hand and on both of our chest. His walls clamped down hard on my cock and my thrust became uneven. Taking me to the edge. I continued to thrust until all my seed filled his ass.

We laid there for a few minutes before I removed it. Some of the cum slipping out.

"Way to go, Sasuke-kun! What a wonder display of youth!" Lee shouted.

Naruto tried a bright red and quickly tried to hide under the covers.

Kiba smirked. "Oh, hope you don't mind. We ordered pizza. We left the door open and old the pizza deliverer to come up the stairs in the house. They should be coming up the stairs about right now."

A short African American with a Pizza Hut uniform on came up the stairs. Her golden eyes looked up at us and smiled. The smile faded when she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! It's you guys again! Are we destined to meet up or something? Fuck this! The pizza's free. I'm getting the hell out of here!

Everyone was silent until Naruto slapped me. Our friends gasped at the sudden abuse.

"Argh! I hate you Sasuke! I hope you die! I hate you so much!" He screamed, swinging his arms around.

"Naruto! How could you be so immature! Sasuke loves you!" Sakura yelled. Eyes filling with tears.

Kiba shook his head, "Yeah dude. How could you be so selfish."

"I don't know. Maybe because I tricked your asses yet again! April Fools Everyone!" Naruto said, laughing.

"Damn." I heard Sai faintly whisper to himself.

I glared at him and he laughed nervously.

I was brought was from my one-sided glaring contest to feel Naruto tackle me in a bear hug.

"I love you, Sasuke!" He said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Naruto." I placed my hand on his.

"Awww, you guys make the cutest couple! I'm going to put this on my myspace!" Said Sakura who was taking pictures.

"With us naked?" Naruto yelled questionly.

She nodded and zoomed out the door and outside.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! Make me some copies!" Sai said going after her.

"Best April Fools ever." I said falling back down into bed.

**Well….the ending sucked ass some kinda hard but I ran out of ideas…sue me. No! Don't do it! Don't make me poorer than I actually am!**

**Random Person: Too bad, I'm gonna sue your ass so hard!**

**Me: Please! I'll write more!**

**Random Person: You better…**

**I live yet again! Okay…plus…I'm really really REALLY! Sorry but the uber late update. Like, sixty years late! I'm working on a one-shot just for you guys yet again! It's a pedophile story! :D I got a little ways to go but I'm workin'! I was on punishment again so…yeah.**

**Well, make the under five feet or 152.4 and under people feel good by reviewing! It shows that you still live them! ^.^**

**Little People: Do they still love us?**

**Me: I hope so…if not, we can find another planet….TT^TT**


	4. A Damn Author's Note

**Hey guys! Houseki here! I just want to let you guys know…I have decided against deleting all of my stories but instead, just discontinuing them. If I ever find the inspiration to type up another chapter then I defiantly will…but don't look forward to it. So once more, I'm sorry. I'll type up some one-shots later if I get an idea later on this week. And I thank all the people who stuck by me.**

**I didn't even know people still actually read my stories. Makes me happy people actually care. :D Once more, I'm sorry and I'll be putting something little up later on so look out xD if it's just random!**

_**Houseki Out!**_


End file.
